


Bikini Wax

by AlisonKarin



Category: Taylor Swift - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonKarin/pseuds/AlisonKarin





	Bikini Wax

“Gigi，再和你讲最后一遍，我不要，我不要做brazilian waxing（一种私处脱毛的方法 全部剃光！），经历了如此痛苦，到头来要是他丝毫没有注意到，那就太不值得了。”她咯咯地笑着对她声明。  
“哦，得了吧Taylor，你现在那个男朋友，那个谁，用你自己的话说就是“神级玩家”。他绝对绝对能注意到。”她也笑了，把她拉进两人面前的这个建筑。  
“好了Swift小姐，你准备好了。那个蜜蜡不会伤到你一丝一毫的哈。”

那位工作的女士把蜜蜡放在Taylor大腿根部内侧，Taylor死死地握着Gigi的手。“泰姐，放轻松，当Joe看见了这一切就都值得了，懂不？”  
Taylor叹了口气，“嗯…行吧……噢不不不！！！草！！！啊！！疼死老娘了！！！

Joe打开了门，他惊喜地发现自己迷人的女朋友正和两只毛茸茸小宝贝坐在沙发上等着他来。  
“哈喽亲爱的，试镜怎么样？”  
“非常顺利，我得到了那个角色。我们下个月就要去澳洲开拍了。”  
Joe坐上了沙发，他把Taylor拉到了自己大腿上，她面对着他的脸跨坐在他腿上。Joe的手搭在Taylor腰部，而他的嘴唇马上就要贴上她的脖颈。她在他耳边小声开口：“我们得抓紧机会了，懂不？我马上去澳洲了，很长时间就要见不到你了。”  
Joe轻咬了一下她耳下，那是她最最敏感的地方。于是Taylor在他脖子旁边开始小声呻吟，她的手指在他金发间来回走动。“宝贝我们最好马上就开始。”她扶着Joe的头让他和自己的嘴唇开始接触。他的一只手还在她腰上，他把得很紧，以至于他觉得马上会在她腰间留下印记；他的另一只手带着无尽的爱意拂过她的肚子向下。他的手停在了她的腰带上，当Joe把他的手探入Taylor的内裤时她倒吸一口凉气，轻轻地推开了Joe，Joe见状停下了他的动作看向Taylor。  
Joe停下了他的动作，然后低下头看着她染上红晕的脸颊，“一切都还好吧，宝贝？”他关切地问道。  
“呃，是的，其实我今天做了那里的脱毛，贼他妈疼，所以那里…我想会格外敏感一些。”她移开了目光，脸颊转成了淡粉色。  
“好了，我知道了。那里的感觉会会更柔软一些，对不？”他对她眨了眨眼，然后咯咯地笑开了。他调整了一下自己的姿势，让Taylor垂直坐在沙发上而他跪在地板上。  
Taylor对着他笑了：“对不起Joe我看起来一定像个胆小鬼。”  
“噢不不，不会的，我会让你感到更爽的宝贝。”他说完之后傻乐了几声，而Taylor也笑了，她捕捉到了他眼中的闪烁星光。  
Joe脱掉了Taylor的裤子和内裤，让她的下体暴露在冰冷的空气中。她又开始止不住地喘息：“我的天哪我到底怎么了这感觉太奇怪了。”Joe只是对她笑了一下，然后在她的腿上来回抚摸。他开始温柔的舔咬她的大腿根部，让她轻轻的呻吟出声。“我会帮你放松的，Tay，用一种能让我们俩都感到极大愉悦的方式。”Taylor用呻吟回应他，手抓住了他的头发，以此来表示她同意他进行下一步。

Taylor呻吟着回应着Joe的爱抚，手不自觉地抓住了Joe的头发，似乎在同意他下流的动作。Joe逐渐探下头，来到她的三角区，伸出了舌头舔了舔她的阴蒂，Taylor不禁开始呻吟到：“哦哦哦操！”Joe抬了抬头，看着她情动的亚子开始傻笑，又继续轻轻吸允着她的阴蒂。Joe抬起了她的大腿锁住了她的脚踝，将她的大腿牢牢托在他的肩上。Joe看着她的阴核突然停下了，抬起头，看着她的淡蓝色眼睛盯着她，脸带着止不住的笑意“你为什么要停下来？”Taylor边喘着气边呻吟着还想要他粗糙的舌头在她最敏感的区域兴风作浪，“你说你因为这层蜡有点不太...舒服，你现在感觉如何？”他明亮的对着她笑了笑“傻瓜！我现在很好，拜托你就继续做完吧。”

当Joe回到她下面的时候，她再一次呻吟起来。他猛烈的舔着她，同时用手指拨弄着她的阴蒂。“天啊，宝贝，快点，对，我要高潮了！”Joe抓住她的腿使她停止颤抖，把他的舌头伸进她，直到他能达到的最深处，这让她尖叫出了他的名字。从她身体里流出的液体溅到了他脸上，他欣然地舔舐干净，然后慢慢的一路往上，亲吻着她汗湿的身子。“所以Tay，你现在感觉好点了吧。”Taylor笑出了声，在他的肩上打了一下。“你真是个笨蛋，别废话了，吻我然后带我去床上。”Joe笑了。“如你所愿，我爱。”他抱起她快步上了楼。在那里他们开始弥补当Joe飞去澳大利亚后他们将要失去的时光。那个蜜蜡脱毛绝对值得。她绝对要感谢Gigi带她去了那里。不过当然，要先把眼前的事办完再说。


End file.
